Sweet Goodbye
by Mishil
Summary: I loathe your precious smile then you look into my eyes. I hate why I wish to stop how time flies. As you walk at the aisle, my heart was slowly dying inside me. I selfishly wished that you are going to marry me not my brother...


Title: Sweet Goodbye

Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura （うちは　さすけ　＆　はるの　さくら）

Genre: Tragedy

Author: Jigoku Shoujo12　（地獄　少女１２）

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Sasuke's POV: (My One and Only)

_That was the day that my heart stops from its beating, but for you it was your special day in your life as you walked down at the aisle wearing your smile. Your wedding gown was just only an accompaniment to your beauty. I looked your eyes that shone like a shimmering crystals. My Sakura, my blossom, my love and my brother's belonging…_

_I hate the way you walk along the aisle and I loathe your precious smile then you look into my eyes. I hate why I wish to stop how time flies. As you walk at the aisle, my heart was slowly dying inside me. I selfishly wished that you are going to marry me not my brother. I wish that I am the one who is patiently waiting for you._

_If I had the courage to tell you what I feel, am I the one you are marrying now? If I had the courage to show all the emotions that I keep when I stare at you face to face. You look at my eyes for the last time as my brother took your hands, when our eyes met I felt something inside of me screams. My lips form a forceful smile for it was the last time for me to love you, I should stop now but my heart betrayed me… I longed for it, your love, and to tell the truth, I am desperate…_

_I've always thought it's just you and me but I guessed I was just blind to see, you made me believe that I was your everything and loving you more, till you crushed it to nothing. I am too slow to notice it, and I lost the chance as you turned away from me. I throw it away, when you said to me that you loved me once, but your heart was too tired for waiting for me, how ironic it was. When I realized that I had fallen for you, it was also the day you said to me that you now found the one who will love you, and to think it was my brother…_

_I've always thought the love world last, but it turned to a curse which you had cast on me. The pain grows when I see you together and right now you are changing vows that you will love each other until death parts you. Guess we're not really meant for each other. But what am I supposed to do? Every time when I closed my eyes you are all I can see. Reminiscing all the moments we have shared, feeling the melancholy which I can't bear._

"_Till death do us part…" as you look at Itachi and you two are mesmerized at your own world to notice my own heart was breaking slowly, falling into thousand pieces… Your lips met each other as my world stopped, saying to myself, it is now forever gone._

"_Congratulations." I said as I reach my hands to you. You smiled at me as you reach my hands._

"_Thank you." You replied and released my hands, when you did; I felt that it is still there… Your hands, your love…_

_This is would be the last time as I promised to myself; I am tired of it, tired of everything. Please go out of my wounded heart, without you I can mend its ruined part, I don't think so if I can mend it if it was broken into pieces. Even in the absence of your caress you're just giving me a lot of distress, I want to stop being this insane, and I know I am just putting myself in pain. I promised to myself that this is will be the last time, it is the time for me to let you go, bidding you a sweet goodbye…_

_Goodbye forever my loved one…_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Sakura's POV: Sepia Memories

_I can see it in your eyes, but I had let to let you go, it is my day, my wedding day…_

_Every day that I get the chance to see you, I always feel those butterflies dance in my stomach. It is because that I secretly loved you since we are child. The times that I see you in other's arms can't you see me I am always at your side at that time? You didn't even notice that I got hurt when you tell your stories to me; I am even a fool to listen to you. I am always waiting for the chance for you to notice me. I was there waiting but I know that there is no chance for me to get inside in your heart. I give up finally. I am tired of waiting, as I realized that waiting for you is like waiting in drought, useless and disappointing…_

_Your brother is the one who catch me when I fall, I didn't noticed him that he was too waiting for me, I tried to forget you by letting him to enter my heart. I found my sanctuary in him as he treasured me as I treasured you my friend, my love, my Sasuke…_

_I am not even expecting that it would be true, but you revealed to me one day the hidden truth, you loved me when the first time we met, but all I can say to you that it was too late, you are minutes too late…_

_I am now walking slowly at the middle of the aisle, every emotions that seep into my heart. You are there also looking at me, you choose to be the best man in my wedding. I can see in your eyes, you are hurting inside, trying to reach me and your love was overwhelming for you indeed understanding that I love the way you are…_

_I learned to love Itachi; he is not here to be a replacement. He was the one who helped me to stand again. I am now here reaching his hands and I can see the happiness in his eyes, there is no turning back as I slapped myself to be awakened in the reality. I also dreamed that one day that you are waiting me patiently in the end of the aisle, but it is impossible dream…_

"_Till death do us part…" As I said to Itachi and our lips met…_

_I belonged now to Itachi, I adored you for being brave as you came to us and reached your hands to me saying "Congratulations." I know that this is will be the last time for you to reached your hands and I gently take my hands away…_

_If I had the courage, maybe things would be different and maybe… just maybe, things will end up differently…_

_Farewell to you Sasuke, my important and beloved one…_

_Finished…_

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there everyone thanks for reading and please do leave me review… I am currently doing my other story, Fated to Love You, just look out on my profile if you are interested… **

**I made this while I am listening to Taylor Swift 'You Belong with me', it is a nice song…**

**It is my first time doing a bittersweet one shot like this, so how about it? Sorry if my grammar is not good.**

**I translate Kitou Aya's diary, One Liter of Tears (****１リトル　の　涙****) I'll post it and just look on my profile or alert me, but I haven't complete translating it yet. It is quite hard for me to translate raw Japanese into English and I am quite busy in my studies and hospital duties, but my friend said that it was worth as she loved reading it…**

**See you later! ****じゃ、待ったね！**


End file.
